Predições Baseadas na Teoria da Evolução
Alegação A verdadeira ciência precisa fazer previsões. A teoria da evolução apenas descreve o que ocorreu no passado, ela não é faz previsões. Resposta A diferença entre o poder de previsão da Teoria da Evolução e de outras ciências é de escala, não de tipo ou qualidade. Todas as teorias são simplificações, elas propositalmente desprezam tantas variáveis externas quanto possíveis. Mas essas variáveis afetam a previsão, com certeza. Por exemplo, você pode prever a órbita de um planeta, mas seus cálculos estarão sempre um pouco fora do real, porque é impossível considerar todos os efeitos de todos os pequenos corpos celestes do sistema solar. Já a evolução é mais sensível às condições iniciais e a fatores externos, então previsões específicas sobre como as mutações irão ocorrer e quais características vão sobreviver são impraticáveis. No entanto é possível fazer previsões gerais sobre o futuro, por exemplo, podemos prever que vírus e bactérias que provocam doenças um dia se tornarão resistentes a qualquer medicamento novo que exista hoje. E tem mais, o poder de previsão da ciência vem de dizer coisas que não seríamos capazes de dizer sem ela. Não precisa ser necessariamente sobre o futuro. Por exemplo, podemos prever eclipses que ocorreram milhares de anos atrás. Evolução permite incontáveis previsões desse tipo. E mesmo assim, a evolução foi a base para muitas previsões no futuro: * Darwin predisse, baseado em homologias com primatas africanos, que os ancestrais humanos surgiram na África. Isso foi confirmado por evidências fósseis e evidências genéticas (Ingman et al. 2000). * A teoria predisse que organismos em ambientes heterogêneos e que mudam bastante deveriam ter maiores taxas de mutações. Isso foi descoberto em casos de bactérias infectando pulmões de pacientes com fibrose cística crônica (Oliver et al. 2000). * A relação predador-presa são alteradas em inúmeras formas, através da evolução da presa (Yoshida et al. 2003). * Ernst Mayr predisse em 1954 que a especiação deveria ser acompanhada por grande crescimento evolutivo. Uma análise filogenética apoiou essa afirmação (Webster et al. 2003). * Vários autores predisseram as características dos ancestrais dos craniados (animais com crânio). Após estudo detalhado, o fóssil Haikouellase “encaixa na descrição perfeitamente” (Mallatt and Chen 2003). * A evolução predisse que diferentes tipos de características deveriam dar a mesma árvore filogenética. Isso foi confirmado uma miríade de vezes, com diferentes seqüências de proteínas, por Penny et al. (1982). Com previsões como essas, a teoria da evolução pode e foi colocada em prática em vastas áreas de conhecimento, como descobrimento de novos remédios e controle de pragas. Referências # Wilkins, John. 1997. Evolution and philosophy: Predictions and explanations. http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/evolphil/predict.html # Ingman, M., H. Kaessmann, S. Paaba and U. Gyllensten. 2000. Mitochondrial genome variation and the origin of modern humans. Nature 408: 708-713. # Blair Hedges, S. 2000. A start for population genomics. Nature 408: 552-553. # Thomson, Jeremy, 2000 (7 Dec.). Humans did come out of Africa, says DNA. Nature Science Update, http://www.nature.com/nsu/001207/001207-8.html # Mallatt, J. and J.-Y. Chen. 2003. Fossil sister group of craniates: Predicted and found. Journal of Morphology 258(1): 1-31. # Marden, Jim, 2005. Flap those gills and fly: Comment (#46024: 10/29). http://pharyngula.org/index/weblog/comments/flap_those_gills_and_fly/P25/#c46024 # Oliver, Antonio et al. 2000. High frequency of hypermutable Pseudomonas aeruginosa in cystic fibrosis lung infection. Science 288: 1251-1253. # Rainey, P. B. and R. Moxon. 2000. When being hyper keeps you fit. Science 288: 1186-1187. # LeClerc, J. E. and T. A. Cebula. 2000. Pseudomonas survival strategies in cystic fibrosis (letter), 2000. Science 289: 391-392. # Penny, David, L. R. Foulds, and M. D. Hendy. 1982. Testing the theory of evolution by comparing phylogenetic trees constructed from five different protein sequences. Nature 297: 197-200. # Webster, Andrea J., Robert J. H. Payne, and Mark Pagel. 2003. Molecular phylogenies link rates of evolution and speciation. Science 301: 478. # Yoshida, T., L. E. Jones, S. P. Ellner, G. F. Fussmann and N. G. Hairston Jr. 2003. Rapid evolution drives ecological dynamics in a predator-prey system. Nature 424: 303-306.